The Fatalities In Us All
by ThePendragonQueen
Summary: Fatal Flaws. Every demigod has one, some more personal than others, all just as equally dangerous. A creature finds its way onto the ship. It reads your darkest secrets and thoughts, knows your past, nothing is safe from it or from the others. Fatal Flaws are known, outed, and tested among the seven. Can they fight their urges or will they give in to the voice? Angsty! Leo oneshot.


**HEY GUYS! I know what some of the ppl that keep up with me and my stories are gunna say (like the 3 of you) "But, S, you haven't finished your other two stories yet. You still have to write the ret of Control and Saving Me." And to that my response is, yes I know but I have like one more chapter for Control left and like a bunch of chapters for Saving Me (I'll finish eventually, I promise) and I reaaaallllyyyy wanna write this fanfic bc the other day I read a fanfic by** Inimitable-and-AnOriginal **called "Superior and Inferior" and it was REALLLYYY GOOOD and it sparked so many ideas and thoughts and now I wanna do my own version of it where it's a bit different in what happens and what goes down and stuff. But it's all bc of them and their brilliant writing so thank you for that! :) You guys should really check out that story it's really good.**

 **Anyways, here's my new story fanfic and as always, I love Leo and I own nothing.**

 **(btw it's about Leo if you didn't already know/assume that since he's literally all I write about)**

* * *

It was a normal day on the Argo II. Not much was going on. They all sailed on their way to Greece, needing to save Nico and find the Athena Parthenos and maybe close the Doors of Death if possible. Coach Hedge was currently out on deck watching for monsters to give the seven a quick break to talk with each other all together for once and go over what needed to be done. Leo had quickly cooked up a nice batch of tacos for everyone to enjoy along with whatever food they wanted on their magical plate.

The demigods sat and chatted to each other happily and relaxed for a couple minutes. Annabeth was teasing Percy about his loyalty and just how far he would go. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, if you had to choose between saving your closest 100 friends and letting everyone else die or letting your closest 100 friends die and saving everyone else, what would you pick?"

"Save my 100 friends", Percy answered without hesitation.

Jason made a face and gave him a weird look. "That's a bit concerning, dude. Our entire mission is to save the world and you would just give it all up like that?"

Percy shrugged not thinking much of it.

"Alright what if, instead of 100 friends it was just everyone on this ship that was saved. Then what would you pick?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh..." Percy seemed unsure of what to answer. "I wanna say, save the seven but I know that's the wrong answer."

Jason laughed. "Dude that is most definitely the wrong answer. Why are you the leader of the group again?"

Percy gave Jason a look. "I am not the leader. We're a group, we make decisions together and work as a group. We're a... what's that word you used Annabeth? Democracy?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, a democracy, we're a democracy," Percy smiled at his new use of vocabulary.

"All right how about this one," Annabeth said with a concerning smile on her face. "If you had to choose between me and blue food, what would you choose?"

There was an immediate uproar of screaming and laughter. "That's not fair!" "Don't answer that!" "It's a trick question!" Annabeth made a face at everyone while the noise died down.

Leo laughed wildly. "Aw, c'mon Annie, that is _so_ unfair of a question. You can't make a man choose between food and his girlfriend! I mean, I would choose food for sure-"

"Yeah but that's because you don't have a girlfriend," Piper teased, sticking her tongue out.

Leo stuck his tongue out in response. "You don't need one when you have these delicious tacos," he smiled holding one up proudly.

"Seriously though," Hazel said looking back at Percy and Annabeth. "Why are you so willing to give up the world for a couple of friends? And so quick to do it?"

"It's his fatal flaw. He's loyal to a fault." Annabeth explained.

Leo gave a confused look. "Fatal flaw? What's that?"

"It's like the worst thing about you. Basically a flaw in you that is extremely prominent and could cause major problems and could kill you if you don't watch out. Everyone has one," Annabeth explained.

"Yeah, Like Wise Girl's is pride," Percy teased.

Annabeth shot him a look. "Actually, the correct term is Hubris but yes, pride, I'm too prideful for my own good. I always think I'm right."

"Hey, the first step is acceptance," Leo teased. Annabeth shot him a look.

"Do you know what it is? Like easily? Or does someone have to tell you? Is it like bestowed upon you in a prophecy or something?" Frank asked Annabeth seeming a bit confused.

Annabeth thought for a minute. "Hmm... I guess it depends on the person. My mom told me mine and I think she told Percy's his too, right?" she asked looking at Percy for reassurance. He nodded his head. "Yeah, sometimes the Gods will tell you if you get lucky, sometimes you just know," she went on.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, like I've always known mine was my inability to make a decision. I can't make one to save my life. Well, not quickly at least. I always have to weigh things out and look at both sides and arguments before I make a decision. I can't just make a snap decision like Percy can."

"Could it be, like, your past?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, it can really be anything. If its to so much of an extent that it can lead to yours or other peoples death it can be a fatal flaw. Some fatal flaws are really personal too. Bad body image, guilt, your past. Some are more simple like jealousy or laziness. And some are super heroic like Seaweed Brain's over here."

"Awww, you called me heroic," Percy said fake blushing. Annabeth shoved him lightly.

"What if you have no idea what it is?" Leo asked.

"I think I have an idea," Piper grumbled teasingly.

"Damn, you right Pipes, I'm too good looking. I'm just too handsome," he said running his hand through his hair in an attempt to be sexy. "Or maybe I'm too funny for my own good."

Piper chuckled. "Yeah right, more like your inability to take anything seriously." Leo rolled his eyes playfully at her. He acted as though he didn't know what his fatal flaw was but he had a good idea. As long as no one else knew, he should be fine. Annabeth had talked about some being personal but Leo's really hit home in many ways. If anybody were to find out what his fatal flaw was... well, he wasn't sure what he would do. His entire persona, the mask he had worked so hard to build would fall right off and immediately become useless. He couldn't let that happen.

And with that the conversation shifted and they went on talking and eating and relaxing as much as possible before their long days ahead of them.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the fatal flaw conversation and most people didn't remember having it as they had far more important things to worry about. Like not being eaten by monsters and saving the world from inevitable doom.

The sky was dark and cloudy and a light fog had begun to roll in. Percy and Annabeth were on deck watching the ship and on the look out for monsters when everyone on board felt a light tingle on their skin. Their hair stood up and their skin crawled. Something was wrong but they didn't know what.

"Uhh, guys?" Percy called out down to everyone below deck. They all slowly filed out onto the deck. "You guys felt that too, right?"

Leo sure could. It felt like something was hanging in the air, low and cold. It sent goosebumps throughout Leo's body. He tried to heat his body up to make it go away but couldn't seem to. It was like there was a presence in the air.

The air was suddenly filled with a low hissing sound. "Why, hello there," a sly voice said. Leo and the others drew their weapons and whipped their heads around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise. Who had talked? From where?

"Who's there?" Piper asked. No answer. "Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!" Piper tried again.

There was a hissing laugh that hurt Leo's ears. "You're little charm speak doesn't work on me, girl. Also, I can't really show myself as I am not really here. I have no body, you see. I am simply a passing thought, a conscious, that fills your mind with your worst fears." Leo's stomach turned. He didn't like the sound of that. He already had to deal with his own self-hating thoughts and nightmares, he didn't need anyone else telling him some.

"Well if you're not there, how are we supposed to kill you?" Percy asked waving his sword in the air.

The voice laughed. "Ah, yes, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, the defeater of Kronos. Everyone knows you yet you still don't have a brain cell to spare. You can't kill me, the same way I can't kill you. Not by myself at least. With some help, maybe. I was simply sent here by Gaea to mess with your heads and destroy your spirits. And I'll start with you first, son of Poseidon."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you gunna do? Tell me I'm weak? Give me some nightmares? Been there done that. Nothing you say will affect me."

"Hmm... maybe not you the most but I can still cause some damage. Tell me, Water Boy, when would you finally give up your friends and family for the rest of the world? At what point would you save yourself over them? Is there any point? Or would you just walk across the earth and to the Underworld and back for them? Don't you think it's a bit excessive?" the voice asked.

Percy looked angry. He still held his sword defensively, ready to fight, refusing to believe that he couldn't kill the voice and make it stop talking. Leo shivered as the voice talked. It felt like it was whispering in his ear, telling him secrets of the others, weaknesses that he should maybe not know. If the voice was so willing to give up others personal information, what would it say about Leo? He had a life time of bad luck and pain and secrets. The voice would never leave.

"You better be careful, Jackson," the voice hissed. "If you're so willing to save your girlfriend in return for your own life, it'll lead you to the worst parts of the Underworld. And speaking of your girlfriend," the voice seemed to almost turn towards Annabeth as it switched persons and moved to a new location. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, another warrior in the defeat of Kronos. You're too prideful for your own good. Oh yes, you always have to be right and if you are wrong you refuse to admit it. You would rather bring the world down then admit that you are wrong. You and your plans and ideas. You always have a plan for everything, you can't just make it up as you go. And Gods forbid someone tried to prove you wrong. What happens if your calculations are wrong, huh? You better be careful, one incorrect calculation and an inability to admit to it and you'll send yourself right off a cliff."

Annabeth made an annoyed face. She didn't like being lectured and told she might make a mistake in the future. Annabeth Chase never makes a mistake. Not according to her at least.

"Don't worry, Chase, Jason Grace isn't doing much better. Why, he can't even make a quick decision." The source of the voice seemed to shift towards Jason and where he was standing. "Quick, one or two?"

Jason made a confused face. "One or two, what? What are you asking about? What does this have to do with anything?"

The voice made a low growl that sounded like a groan and if it could roll it's eyes, Leo was pretty sure it would have. "That is exactly my point. You can't just choose. You have to know every little detail before making an answer. And then you can't even make a definite answer and stand by it. No wonder you don't know which camp you feel like you belong to the most. You're like a leaf, always blowing in any direction it gets pushed in, can never decide on anything for certain. Hell, you can't even decide which girl you would rather go out with. Not without making a list, anyways. Piper or Reyna? New crush or longtime friend? Made up memories or certain relationship? Piper? Reyna? Which one Jason? You better choose quickly, Piper's starting to get a bit annoyed... But of course, why would he pick you, Piper? What have _you_ done? Just the daughter of the "useless" love goddess. Good for nothing and can't even use her dagger in battle. What have you done to the team? And what are you in comparison to Reyna Ramirez-Arellano? She's the leader of Camp Jupiter, daughter of the war goddess. You don't stand a chance in comparison and, let's be honest, you could be way better than you actually are." Piper's face twisted in anger and she gripped her dagger tighter. She didn't seem to like being told that she was useless even though it seemed like she agreed.

"Don't worry, Piper, you're not the only one with this fatal flaw, oh no." The voice teased as it shifted towards Frank's direction. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars. You have the same problem as little Piper over there. You think you're not good enough. You think you could be better. Your body's to big and clumsy, you're not agile at all and you can change into all these different animals and yet can't change yourself as a person. Not to mention you feel out of place with your heritage. There's no way you could be the son of the war God. You think you're too much of a pansy for that, you have nothing in common with him and his other children. I mean, you're right. You should be more like your mom, thin, agile, always ready for a good fight and to do whatever she has to in order to come out on top and claim the victory as her own. I wish you were a little more like your mom, and you wish you were too, but we both know that'll never happen. But, at least your mom didn't sell out and go insane because of your dad. Not like Hazel's."

The voice shifted again towards Hazel. Leo gulped, he was the only one left after Hazel. He prayed it would leave him alone but he was doubtful that would happen. He wasn't eager to get to his turn and hear what the voice would have to say. "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. Haunted by your past. It just won't leave you alone, will it? It follows you around, place to place. Everywhere you go you see something that reminds you of it, that makes you remember the times with your mom in your house in New Orleans with your paint, before you had to move to Alaska and leave it all behind. It taunts you. It laughs in your face and you wish you could go back. Yes, the future has its upsides but it doesn't have your family, it doesn't have your friends, it doesn't have your love, and that's all you really want. But at least you get to visit it every once in a while with those flashbacks of yours." The voice stopped for a second. "Oh... my bad, I sure hope I didn't just trigger one right now," It laughed. Hazel's eyes seemed to be a mile away but not completely gone yet. "C'mon Hazel, don't leave us now, we're not done yet. We talked about your mom but what about Sammy, huh? We can't forget about him. You sure can't. You think about him all the time. The way he laughed and made you laugh, his slick grin, his charming personality, his curly hair, the way he looked _exactly_ like Leo Valdez. You're so hung up on Sammy you can't even look at Leo like he's his own person. To you he's only Sammy. You catch yourself calling him that sometimes. You can't realize they're not the same person, you can't understand that Leo doesn't have those memories and that he won't fill in the holes for him. You don't get it. And you probably never will. To you, Leo will always be Sammy. The boy you wanted, but will never have. Leo's just a reminder of that. A physical reminder of your past constantly following you around. You can't run from your past Hazel, there's no escaping it. And speaking of Sammy and Leo..."

The voice seemed to come towards Leo. He could hear it perfectly in his ears now. It was no longer a whisper but an actual voice that seemed to be both around his ears and inside his head at the same time. He shivered as cold wind seemed to sneak down his spine and give him goosebumps all over. "We have one of them right here. Leo Valdez. Our little lion man, our own firebug. That's what your mom used to call you right? Firebug? That was her nickname for you before she died. Before you killed her." Leo's face faltered for a second before returning back to his stone look. The voice laughed. "Oh please, Leo, drop the act already. We all know its just a rouse. A mask you try to use to hide the pain. But your mask is broken and you're leaking through. Everyone can see it. Well, anyone who's paying attention can. That's why you've been getting way with it so easily. No one here care's about you enough to actually look into your life and make sure you're okay. They just assume you are and have no desire or interest to check any further. But why would they? You're just the mechanic, the repair boy. You don't actually do anything for this team. You can't fight, you have no coordination or strength. You're the weakest one here."

Leo gripped his hammer defensively. "That's not true. I can fight."

The voice laughed. "Yeah, sure you can. And I can do a cartwheel. Please, Leo, we all know you're the worst fighter on this ship. You're clutching that hammer in your hand like you can actually do something with it."

Leo glanced down at his hammer in his hand as if noticing he was holding it for the first time. "I... I can do something with it... I can fight."

The voice laughed. "Please, you're hilarious. You can barely lift that thing up."

Leo stared at the hammer. It felt heavy in his hands. "That's not true. I've used it plenty of times."

"Leo, please, you've swung that thing six times and each time was weak and useless. Each swing did absolutely nothing to help defeat the monster or help in any way. You just sit there and wait for Percy or Jason to come in and help. Actually, anybody will do. They're all better than you. At everything but especially at fighting. That hammers too heavy for you. You can't lift it. You're no fighter."

Leo stared at the hammer in his hands. It felt heavier with each word the voice spoke. All words of truth. He finally got tired of trying to hold it up, knowing that the voice was right, he couldn't fight. He dropped it on the floor and stared upwards. His eyes seemed sad, desperate. "I... I still fly the ship."

"And so can Annabeth."

"I make repairs."

"And so can Annabeth."

"I can understand and talk to Festus-"

"And probably so can Annabeth. Please, Leo, why even bother trying. We both know very well that anything you can do, someone on this ship can do better. And that applies to everything throughout your life. Why do you think your aunt never wanted you, huh? Because you're worthless and annoying. You can't do anything right, you only mess things up. It's no wonder none of your foster parents wanted you."

Leo looked up, his eyes large and afraid. "No..."

"I can't blame them. I get it. I understand why they ignored you-"

"No."

"-Yelled at you-"

"No."

"-Beat you-"

"No..."

"-Abused you-"

 _"No..."_

"-All of them. Every last one of them. They all hated you in some way or another. With good reason too. You were a messed up kid. Broken. You couldn't control yourself or your fire and you still can't. You were a trouble maker, always running away. To them you were just a pay check, a quick way to earn some cash. They never actually wanted you. What for? All you ever did was mess things up. You destroyed things. You ruined them. _You killed your own mother._ "

" _No..._ " Leo said tears forming in his eyes and starting to make their way down his face. "No, no, no. That's wrong, your wrong." Leo cried desperately. He lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair frustratingly. "Get out of my head..." He said grabbing and tugging his hair in a panic. "Get out of my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted while he yanked and pulled harder and harder. He sank to the ground and fell onto his knees. "Leave me alone. Get out of my head."

"What's the matter, Leo? Afraid of the truth? You know it's true, you think about it everyday. Those intrusive thoughts, the nightmares. They don't leave you alone because they're true. And there's nothing you can do about it. The truth is you killed your mom, it was your fault. The truth is you're a murderer. The truth is you're unlovable and will never find a real home ever again. Or real friends. Or a real family. And it's not that you don't believe it, no, you know it's the truth, you've accepted it. It's that it still eats you up. It still kills you everyday. It's more painful everyday. Knowing and remembering. Your foster parents were always right about you. You are a freak. You are a mess up. You are a killer. You are a murderer. You are the devil."

Leo winced at every sentence, at every truth. The last one, the devil, that hit him hard. It was exactly what Tia Rosa called him after he had killed his mom. Those words, they still stuck with him. They rang through his head everyday. "Please... stop," he begged shaking his head.

"You're the weakest, Leo. The slowest, the most useless. You were right, you are the Seventh Wheel. And you always will be. You really think anyone could actually love you? You have too many demons to make it anywhere in life. Just look at your body. Look at all the scars. All the blemishes. All the imperfections. You're nothing compared to the other six. They're strong and determined. You're weak and wimpy. Nothing but a letdown. But don't worry. We could end all that pain and suffering. All those nightmares? They can stop."

Leo looked up in wonder yet understanding. "You don't mean..."

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Leo Valdez. Don't act like you haven't thought of it before. Like you haven't _tried_ it before. You've tried to go through with it multiple times, but you're so useless you couldn't even do that right. Don't worry, I can help you this time. Before you know it you'll be back with your mom." The other six looked on with wide eyes of understanding.

" _Mi mamá..._ " Leo whispered his eyes big and solemn, yearning fro her warm embrace once again. He shook his head to clear it out. "No... no. I told myself I wouldn't. I can't. I promised myself. I promised _mi mamá_."

"Oh please, Leo. Like you were planning on keeping that promise. Just last night you were thinking about it again. Actually, it looks like it ran through your head during breakfast. And have you seen your wrists lately? You're not trying to stop. You made that promise so that you could think you were getting better but you're not. You're just as depressed and suicidal as you were before. Probably more. You seem to get worse and worse everyday. C'mon, Leo, listen to me. I promise you. I can help you do it correctly this time and you'll never have to deal with the pain and nightmares ever again."

Leo stood up slowly. He was listening. He really didn't think he was going to hold on to that promise. He never did. And a reunion with his mom was all he had ever wanted since she had died. So he was listening. And listening intently. He had succumbed to the voice. Let it in his head, let it rummage around the garbage and mess. Let it pull out his demons and monsters that he had been trying to defeat or at least lock away for so long. At this point, anything that got him back to his mom, he was willing to do.

"C'mon, Leo, you know what to do." Leo nodded and slowly put one hand around his neck. "Good, now the other." He gripped his neck at the same time with his other hand. "Great, now don't start just yet, we've got to make this a little more interesting."

"No! Leo, stop! Don't listen to it!" Piper yelled terrified.

"Oh, c'mon, Piper, don't do me like that. We both know you want to do the same thing. Deep down inside, you've had the same thoughts. Maybe not as prominent, maybe you haven't acted on them, but they're there. And you know it."

Piper shook her head. "That's not true!"

"Oh, really? What about when you were younger and your dad kept leaving you. Going to make movies and have press conferences and big parties. He never talked to you, never saw you. Early mornings, late nights. You were lucky if you caught a glimpse of your dad because he would rather hang out with his fans than his own daughter. So you tried to get his attention. Act out, steal, harm. Anything that would grab his attention. But it never worked. Instead he just sent you off to some school to be dealt with by some strangers because he didn't want to deal with you. With his messed up daughter, seeking attention and affection. He would rather sip champagne with Jennifer Laurence and accept Oscar's all night. And it ate you up inside. You want your revenge, you always have. You try to act like you don't, like you're okay with it, but you're not. This... this right here, this would be the ultimate revenge. You never come back and he'll remember you forever. He'll finally decide that you might have been worth talking to and trying to fix himself. And by the time he realizes that he loved you it will be too late. Because you'll never come home. And that'll kill him more than any petty car theft. Plus... no more nightmares and pain. You're killing, like, four birds with one stone." The voice urged Piper, trying to get her to join Leo.

"No... I- I can't do that. I can't leave the quest..." Piper argued although she seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Nah, they don't need you. You're not even that great. Jason can just run back to Reyna, Hazel can hang out with Annabeth instead. It's fine, they don't need you. It's not like you're a good fighter either. You're the worst here other than Leo."

Piper shook her head slightly. "No, I can't do that. That's wrong... I just... I can't." She said it but she didn't seem to quite believe it.

The voice growled slightly. "Just look at Leo, Piper. Is that how you wanna end up? Alone? Broken? That's what years of loneliness and worthlessness does to you and, trust me, you're on your way their. You'll be there soon enough. And then it's nothing but pain from that point on. So what's the point? C'mon, Pipes, join Leo."

"I..." Piper tried but she was sobbing. She couldn't seem to get any words out. She looked as if she had given into what the voice was saying. Her hand raised up slowly to her neck. Then the other.

"Good," growled the voice. "Now, let's begin. C'mon now guys, squeeze. Harder. As hard as you can. Remember all that pain in your lives? All the hurt? All the negligence? Fight back. End it, here and now."

The other five rushed forwards to try to help. "Stop it! Let them go!"

"Uh, uh, uh," The voice teased. "Not so quick. Here comes the really fun part. You see, this is where it gets interesting. Jason, if you will step forward. It's up to you now. I will let one of these two go, you just tell me which. The other... well, the other dies. Better choose quickly."

Jason gulped. He was known to be terrible at making any type of decision, let alone a quick one. The five stared at Leo and Piper, both choking themselves, both tears streaming down their faces, both eyes' broken, even if Leo's were worse than Piper's. "I... I can't choose. My best friend or my girlfriend? What kind of-?" Jason started.

The voice cut him off. "Fine. Don't choose. Then they both die." Leo and Piper gripped harder, gasps coming from them as they lost further air. It was now a struggle for Leo to get any type of air in.

"No!" Jason shouted, raising his hand up pleadingly. "I'll... I'll pick just don't... don't kill anyone..."

The voice laughed. "Good choice. Now, who will it be? C'mon now, Jason, I haven't got all day. The clock is counting down. Tick, tock, tick, tock." Jason stood there, his eyes switching back and forth between Piper and Leo. His eyes were assessing, calculating. "Quick, Jason, quick. You're running out of time. This decision is supposed to be fast. Pick. _Now."_

Jason stuttered and stumbled. "I- uh- I- I don't... uhh... I... Piper!" Jason yelled as they began to squeeze tighter.

The voice laughed and Piper let go of her throat and dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Jason ran forward and helped her up. "Well, well, well, who would've thought? Jason picked Piper over you, what a surprise." The voice cooed to Leo who was now starting to have major problems breathing. "Don't try to act so shocked, we all knew this would have happened. You're lesser than them, everyone knows that. No one in their right mind would choose you over Piper. Or anyone else on this ship for that matter. You're worthless. You're not important to this team. Honestly, you'd be better off dead."

Tears made their way quickly out of Leo's eyes. These ideas, these thoughts, they weren't knew. Everything the voice was saying were thoughts that ran through Leo's head everyday. The voice was feeding on them. Using them. And Leo believed every word of them. He gripped his neck tighter and sputtered for any type of air.

"Leo, no..." Piper croaked out. "Stop, don't listen to the voice. It's just feeding off your insecurities, your fatal flaw. Shut it out. Please, don't listen to it."

The voice growled. "Don't listen to her, what does she know? Her boyfriend just chose her over you. She gets to live another day, she wants to live another day. Why would you? it's nothing but pain and turmoil. Plus, this way you get to see your mom."

Leo gripped even tighter. All air was sucked out of his lungs and no longer available. Soon, death would come knocking on his door and he would be with his mom again, right where he wanted to be.

"Leo, listen to me. Don't listen to the voice, listen to me, listen to _my_ voice," Piper urged. "Don't let it get what it wants, don't let your foster parents get what they want, don't let your Aunt get what she wants. Don't prove them right."

Leo slowly lifted his eyes upward to look at Piper. He was starting to get lightheaded. The voice hissed. "Don't listen to her Leo, listen to me, listen to your demons, your monsters."

Piper took a step towards Leo so that she was face to face with him. She stared into his eyes solemnly. Every word laced heavy with Charmspeak."Leo, please. Don't let them get away with this. You've been fighting those monsters for so long, don't give up now. Remember the day I met you? You were curled up in the corner on the ground at the Wilderness School. Some bullies were picking on you. I came by and helped you up. That day, when I saw you on that floor getting harassed, there was a look in your eyes, a look of pain. But as soon as I picked you up the look was gone, you hid it from me." Leo was listening to Piper but he was starting to get lightheaded. He wouldn't be listening for much longer. "The day you told me about your mom and how she died. That pain was in your eyes again. But again, as soon as the conversation ended, it was gone as quickly as it came. I know you Leo, not as much as I would like to admit, but I know you, and never once have you let that pain stop you so why today? Fight. Even if it's just one more day. Fight. Just for today. Don't end it here, don't end it now. This is not the time and the place. I promise you. Even if you don't believe that it will get better, believe that today is not the day you will die. Don't let the demons win, not today. For today, just let go of your neck. Do it for the quest, do it for us, do it for me. Most importantly, do it for your mom. She doesn't want to see you like this, she doesn't want you to visit her, not yet. So please, let go, for her."

Leo stared at her with wide eyes. Tears hung in them and streaked his cheeks. His thin frail hands that held his neck loosened just slightly. Then a little looser. But it was too late. Leo's lungs burned with such intensity he would've thought they were on fire had he not been immune. His hands loosened just enough to get a large breath of air into his lungs and keep him alive but not enough to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head as he slumped forward and hit the ground with a hard thud and unconscious.

Piper rushed forward to make sure he was still breathing.

"Go away," Percy threatened. "You have no business here. You have done your worst and it wasn't enough to stop us. Any of us. Your brain games are over. Leave immediately, you are powerless here."

The voice let out a low, steady growl. "Maybe not right now but what about later into the quest when all hope is lost? You're friend here was easy to break, imagine how easy you all will be once you have suffered more pain and loss. You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back. In fact, I'll never fully leave. There will always be a part of me lurking through this ship, inking into your minds and exploring your darkest thoughts. I will be in the nightmares you dream and the fear of failure you feel." And with that the voice slipped away. All feelings of its presence gone from the demigods and the ship.

Piper stood over Leo shaking him slightly, trying to wake him up. "Leo? Leo, wake up."

Leo's eyes opened slightly as he let out a small groan. "Wha..."

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. You're safe now. And loved and alive and that's what matters," Piper smiled.

Jason walked over and bent down next to the tiny latino. "C'mon, buddy, let's get you to bed, you need some rest," he said as he put his arms around the small boy and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. "And some food," Jason noted as he felt his frail frame, his ribs jutting out from his pale skin. "Some ambrosia, a nice rest, and a good meal and you'll be feeling much better."

"Bu..." Leo tried but his voice was hoarse and he couldn't talk.

Jason cut him off. "Hey, it's all right buddy. We'll figure this out and talk tomorrow, let's just get you feeling better," Jason assured as he took the tiny repair boy down to the infirmary to give him the care and help that has been much needed since he was eight.


End file.
